A Vacation Turned Mission
by Reina Grayson
Summary: After Reiena gets out of a cast from a broken arm, she and the team are sent on a vacation so the young girl won't overdo herself with rehab. There's a problem when one of Martian Manhunter's greatest foes comes to Earth and turns M'gann against the team. Will the team be able to get their friend back, or is M'gann lost to them forever. 1 OC present.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I keep having these dreams, and I have about 10 backed up in a file, so here's my newest story.

* * *

Chapter One

Gotham City

There was trouble in Batman's city, and that trouble had a name; Bane. Rupert Thorne had once again hired the assassin, but instead of taking out Batman, the Venom-buffed villain was hired to take out a witness that was to testify in the city's latest case against Thorne.

Bane had finally decided to get this over with, but he knew he would have to be careful as Batman probably already knew about his plan. The villain had arrived on the roof of the witness's apartment building and was checking to make sure the coast was clear. When he thought all was safe, he proceeded to open the roof access door, but was stopped when three bat-a-rangs hit the wall beside him and exploded on impact.

"Ah Batman; I'm curious if you brought your little niños, since they were so intrigued with my work in Santa Prisca." Bane said as he turned from the door and saw the Dark Knight's outline.

"We're here." A young voice said.

"We're going to make sure you go back to Belle Rev where you belong." A second young and slightly more feminine voice said.

"So, the niños ARE here, that's good, as I owe them for destroying my factory." Bane said and with that, he tried attacking Batman.

In the blink of an eye, Batman had vanished, and the twins started into their attack. The two 14 year old partners to Batman were fast, and sometimes the girl was able to get a fireball to hit Bane.

"So, the chica has some skill, well, she's about to have a break in her activities." Bane said as the girl's fireball hit him and left a nasty burn.

Before the female partner could do anything or get into the shadows, Bane grabbed her left arm and held it tight.

"Cardinal, no; you let her go right now Bane." The boy said, as he readied a couple of bird-a-rangs.

"Sorry Robin, but the little Cardenal here has to pay for burning me." Bane said and with that, he squeezed her arm with all his might.

Cardinal screamed in pain, and soon enough, a breaking sound was heard. The break was sickening and the young girl tried to free herself, even tried heating her arm so the villain would release her. The heating worked a little bit, as Bane was cringing in pain, but he didn't release her. The villain only grabbed another part of her arm, this time with both hands, and again squeezed, causing two more breaks. That much pain made Cardinal pass out and Bane released her.

Batman and Robin were now furious and the boy wonder threw his two bird-a-rangs and got Bane away from his sister, then went to check on her. Batman then went and started fighting with the Venom powered man. As expected, Bane now activated his Venom pack and was twice his size. Batman paused for only a moment when this happened, but he went right back to fighting. What Bane didn't expect was for Robin to disappear from his sister's side and got right behind him. Finding the right moment, he pulled the tubing that supplied the villain with his power boost. With his venom supply suddenly cut off, Bane returned to his regular size and as he turned to attack Robin, he was karate chopped on the neck, and fell unconscious.

Once Bane was restrained and the police had been alerted as to where they could find him, the Dark Knight and boy wonder went over to check on the other member of their family. Cardinal was still out cold, and now her arm was badly bruised, and turned in three different directions.

"The Batcave doesn't have the equipment for that kind of break." Robin said, seeing what kind of shape his other half was in.

"We'll take her to Mt. Justice, it's more adequately equipped." Batman said and with that, he picked up his daughter and headed to the part of town with the zeta tube, and Robin was not far behind.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Three Months Later

Reiena had been out of commission for three months, but today she was getting her cast off and the team wanted to be there when it happened.

"Wow, three months for three breaks to heal, that's like a lifetime for me." Wally said as Batman started cutting the cast.

"Going five minutes without food is a lifetime for you, Kid Disposal." Dick joked, and that got Reiena laughing.

"Bane's strong, once he got ahold of me, I just couldn't get free." Reiena said.

"Bane is a worthy opponent, I am just glad to see that your arm was the only thing injured." Kaldur said.

"Wish I had been there, I would have shot an arrow into his foot; that would have gotten him to let go." Artemis said, and the twins just smiled. They had learned the young archer's secret over a year ago, and so they knew that she meant it.

Conner and M'gann were just standing there, as they had never seen a cast as big as the one Batman was cutting off the 14 year old, but she didn't seem to mind. The cast was finally off, and everyone could tell that her arm would need some major work.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Three Weeks Later

"Recognized Batman 02, Robin B01, Cardinal B08"

Wally was the only one in the cave at the time, and he just looked over and when he saw Reiena, her left arm was in a sling.

"How is that arm injured again, Rei." Wally asked.

"I was trying to do some balance beam work and it gave out on me." Reiena remarked.

"I told you not to be doing the balance beam for at least six weeks." Bruce said, glaring at his teenage daughter,but she just glared at her father. Bruce ignored it, shrugging it off as teenage rebellion.

"Hey Wally, is the rest of the team here?" Dick asked, hoping they were.

"Yea, M'gann's in the kitchen, and the rest of them are training in the weights room." Wally said, and as if on cue, M'gann came flying out of the kitchen and right up to the trio.

"M'gann, could you call the rest of the team in here." Bruce asked nicely, and the Martian girl nodded.

_"Team, we're needed in the briefing room."_ M'gann telepathically informed her teammates.

It wasn't long before everyone was in the briefing room, and in uniform. The teens still couldn't believe that Bruce Wayne was the Dark Knight, but then again it had only been eight months since the twins were able to reveal their identities. The team lined up and was ready for their instructions.

"Team; Reiena has been pushing her rehab beyond her capabilities so I'm sending the twins on a vacation, but I'd like you all to accompany them. I am going to be busy, and so will Alfred, so it's up to you to make sure that Reiena does NOT overdo her rehab on her left arm." Bruce said.

"Sweet; a vacation." Wally said as he tried to keep his excitement bottled up, but he was about to fail miserably.

"We have been a little loaded down lately." Kaldur said, realizing that a break might be nice.

"You can use my mountain cabin, it's large enough to accommodate all of you and there is also a gym so Reiena can get back into her rehab." Bruce said.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Artemis said.

"You're welcome Artemis, and this has been cleared with everyone's families, so you can get ready and go when you are packed. I'd say three more weeks will help Reiena get her arm back up to strength, so that's how long you have off. Oh, and Artemis, no need to be formal, you can call me Bruce." The billionaire said, and with that, he dispersed the team so they could head home and get ready.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Two Days Later

The team was ready to leave. They would take the bioship, and then use Bruce's ATVs to get around the area. When they arrived in the area, the team was awestruck by the area. The cabin was the only one within about three miles, and not far away was a beautiful waterfall.

"First thing; we need to get some food, and make sure we get plenty for Wally." Reiena said as the bioship landed.

"Bruce keeps a bunch of ATVs in the back building; we can ride them to the country store and get our supplies." Dick said as he was grabbing his bag.

"I've never been to a place like this, I did read about them in some Earth literature but this is just breathtaking." M'gann said as she continued to stare at the scenery.

"After we get the food back here, I'll take you to see the waterfall up close." Reiena said as the team was exiting the bioship and heading into the cabin to unpack.


	2. Chapter 2

I usually don't take this long with a story, but between two major volunteer days and babysitting, not to mention an inspection of my apartment, I've been swamp, plus with the volunteering, I was so stressed I got a little sick, but I'm back, and already about a fourth way through with Chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter Two

The team was making its way to the country store, and everyone but the twins couldn't help but notice how beautiful the area was. Even on the ATVs you could hear some of the sounds the place, and everyone felt a sense of relaxation by the time they arrived at their destination. The seven teens got off the vehicles and headed inside.

"Dick, Reiena; what brings you two up here; is Bruce with you?" The employee said.

"Hey there, Kay; Bruce isn't coming this time. Our friends here needed a break from their lives, and we thought this would be the right place." Reiena said, seeming to know the person behind the counter.

"Okay, well you guys get what you need, and don't worry; we will start a tab for you." Kay said, and with that, the group split up so they could get what they personally needed.

"Thanks, Kay." Dick said as he left to get his food. Wally was working on getting pretty much all the food, when he got smacked by Artemis and Reiena at the same time.

"OUCH, what was that for." Wally said as he turned to the two Gotham girls.

"Just because Dick and I are paying doesn't mean you can get the whole store. We have plenty of protein bars at the cabin and you can get some snacks, but NOT THE WHOLE STORE." Reiena said, and when she got to the end, she was giving Wally the hardest glare any of the team had ever seen. This scared the speedster, as the glare was even worse without the mask.

Kay figured that the redhead had done this before, and didn't interfere. The team was back to the counter and the store employee went through and got the amount. "Alright, well it was great to see you two again."

"We'll probably be back next week, if I know Wally well enough." Dick said and with that the team left out and gave Kay a cheerful and thanking smile.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

After getting all the food put away, the team made sure that Reiena stuck to her rehab schedule, and so she was in the gym while Conner kept an eye on her. With the girl wonder left out of a mind meeting, the team agreed that one person would stay in the gym just to make sure she didn't overdo it. Reiena was working with the weights, and Conner now saw why she fell off the balance beam, the 14 year old's left arm was much weaker than the right arm.

"Conner, want to spar, I won't overdo it." Reiena questioned as she finished with the hand weights.

"No, your arm needs to get stronger before you start sparing." The Kryptonian clone said, knowing that Batman would kill him if anything happened to the girl.

Reiena knew she couldn't get through that thick Kryptonian skull, so she went back to her rehab. It wasn't long before M'gann came into the gym and told the two that dinner was ready. The one thing that surprised Conner was that M'gann said Dick had made dinner.

When they arrived, Dick was setting the finally big bowl of food on the table, and Conner was surprised, but Reiena was just smiling. The meal consisted of barbeque baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and deviled eggs. Everyone was waiting for the two stragglers to sit down and once they did, Wally started digging in. The young speedster was really piling the food up, but suddenly he smelled smoke and saw that his shirt was slightly on fire.

"Can't you wait for everyone else to get theirs, then the rest is up for grabs." Reiena remarked. "This happens to be mine and Dick's favorite meal; Alfred taught us how to make it for when he's not around."

Wally was pouting, but he understood, if there was one thing he learned right after meeting the twins was to never tick them off. Once everyone else had their food, Wally got a bit more so he would be satisfied. The team ate in peace and then Dick and Reiena took care of the dishes. After that, the twins wanted to get some rest so that tomorrow they could take their friends to the falls in the area.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The next morning, the team was out early and the ATVs were making their way through the woods. It wasn't long before they arrived and they were in shock. The falls were beautiful and serene and seemed to be every popular as there were a lot of people around. The children were playing in the river before the falls and they all went down a set of stairs and when they saw the falls up close, they were awestruck.

"This place is really quiet right before it closes, since the tourists like coming in the morning and watching the sun sparkle on the water." Dick said, breaking the silence.

"Dick and I come out here all the time and it never gets old. The first time Bruce brought us here, it was a week before the first anniversary of when we lost our parents, and we did something special on the anniversary. Bruce had told us about how people would float paper boats with candles in memory of a passed loved one, so that night, at the exact time of their death, we lit the candles and sent our boats down the river from right here. Even though the boats hit the falls, the candles never went out until after the last part of the falls." Reiena said as she thought back on that day.

"Reiena, Dick, thank you so much, this place is wonderful, and I personally feel honored that you two wished to share it with us." Kaldur stated.

"Well, since we started the team last year, you guys have become part of our family and we thought we'd share it with you." Dick stated.

"Would it be alright if I came here before the park closed to meditate?" M'gann questioned.

"Sure, it's a straight shot from our cabin to here, so you can come anytime you want while we're here." Reiena said.

"The g-nomes never taught me anything like this, it was mostly knowledge. This is kind of like when you guys said you could show me the sun and moon." Conner said, thinking back to that day in Cadmus.

Wally wanted to zip around, but he had to hold off, since there were others besides them there. They stayed for a bit longer, and when they had really taken in the beauty. The team was really moved at seeing how the twins acted when they were away from Gotham and even missions. The older teens even saw how they were when talking about their parents.

"How about we watch a movie?" Wally asked. The team nodded and got on the ATVs to return to the cabin.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Two Hours Later

The team had chosen to watch a movie called Lady in White, and Wally was scared right as the little girl's ghost first appeared. Even at the end, the young speedster was shaking, but he and the others did enjoy the mystery in the movie. There was a lot to see around the area, and so they left out again to explore. There was a town not far from the cabin, they just had to go down the other side of the mountain. It was a small town, but there was a bowling alley and an arcade, so they were able to have fun.

The teens continued to keep an eye on Reiena, and they only let her keep score when they went bowling, but she didn't mind. The only thing that she loved about all the attention was that she really was with her family. They decided to spend about three more hours in town, then head back for supper.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Four Hours Later

The team had returned home and M'gann made a wonderful supper of chili, which Wally consumed about twenty bowls of.

"Babe, you're the best cook ever." Wally remarked as he looked at M'gann with that longing in his eyes.

"Thanks Wally, but really it was Alfred's recipe, Dick and Reiena found the hidden recipe book." M'gann said, not wanting to take the credit.

"Like Alfred could keep it hidden from us for long, remember we're the protégés to the world's greatest detective." Dick remarked.

"Yea, I mean come on, the top of the cabinets, it wasn't that hard for Dick to get up there and search." Reiena said as she laughed.

"That was a wonderful meal; Gotham Academy doesn't even have chili that can compare." Artemis said.

"Well, I'm off to bed, so I'll see you guys later." Conner said, and with that the Kryptonian clone left the room.

"I believe Bruce had the right idea, with all those missions we had, this vacation is what we needed." Kaldur said, and with that he headed into to living room to relax some before bed.

Reiena had said she was going to go sit outside and just relax, so the team didn't think anything about it. M'gann, once the dishes were washed and put away set out to meditate at the falls. The rest of the team joined Kaldur in the living room for some relaxing TV. Wally wanted to play video games, but Kaldur and Artemis protested because they knew what happened when the speedster and acrobat started playing video games.

Outside, Reiena was just relaxing and lazily moving a small ember to make shapes in the air. She really enjoyed coming up to the mountain, and she felt at peace right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Two notes, I'm uping the rating, as there is some semi adult mention in this chapter, and there's going to be some torture in later chapters

second note: This is shorter that usual, but I love where it ended.

Now comes the action.

* * *

Chapter Three

M'gann made sure that everyone was gone before she reverted to her Green Martian form and then she levitated down over the pond at the bottom of the falls and began to meditate. She hadn't been there twenty minutes before she sensed another Martian presence. She knew that her Uncle J'onn would not bother her while she was on a mandatory vacation from Batman, so she got ready to fight whoever this was that was getting closer. She was prepared for a psychic battle, but was surprised when she was instead wrapped and squeezed by a giant boa constrictor.

The young White Martian was able to shape shift and get out of the animal's grip. When she was a safe distance away, she noticed that the snake turned into J'onn, but she knew it wasn't him.

"My dear niece, M'gann, it is nice to finally meet you." The Martian said.

"I don't have any uncles besides J'onn J'onzz, so who are you?" M'gann asked, staying ready for a fight.

"J'onn never told you about me, but of course he wouldn't. My name is Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz." Ma'alefa'k said, hoping the young Martian would lower her defenses.

"I've heard your first name, but I understood it to be the name of a rabid animal. What are you doing on Earth?" M'gann questioned.

"All of the Green Martians have died. There was a curse that attacked any Green Martian that used their telepathy. I am the only one, besides my brother, J'onn that has survived the curse." Ma'alefa'ak said.

M'gann didn't speak; all she could think about was her mother, who was a Green Martian, and the fact that she was dead. Hearing this, the girl relaxed her body and levitated over to the grass and landed. Tears were streaming down her face, and the other Martian came up to her.

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you, but it is believed that J'onn created the curse, and since he is here on Earth, it could not reach him. The White Martians back on Mars are being blamed by the great mind, but I know the truth." Ma'alefa'ak informed M'gann.

"No, Uncle J'onn would not do that, my mother was his only sister, and he loved her. Why would he do this?" M'gann asked her other uncle.

"I believe he wanted the Earth to accept him as the last Martian, so he had to make sure no one else would come here and reveal the truth." Ma'alefa'k stated; adding more to his lie.

"If you're who you say you are, then how is it that you are alive." M'gann asked, her teenage curiosity peaked.

"I was wrongly accused of a heinous crime and my telepathy and telekinesis were taken away forever." Ma'alefa'k answered.

"What crime?" M'gann asked.

"I was accused of causing severe mental trauma to J'onn's wife, M'yri'ah. The Council of Mars then removed my powers." The adult Martian said.

"That's why you shape-shifted instead of a psychic attack. I'm so sorry, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." M'gann said, more tears coming to her eyes.

"That is why I'm here, J'onn must pay for killing off our race, I know you are part White Martian, but you are also part Green. Will you help me take down my brother?" Ma'alefa'ak questioned, hoping his niece would buy the story.

"Yes." Was all M'gann said.

"First we need to weaken J'onn's army, and your so called friends are still loyal to him and see him as a hero. They would contact him the first chance they got so he can come and stop us." Ma'alefa'ak informed the girl.

"If it means he won't have them fight his battle, then I'll get them out of the way." M'gann said, a bit of sadness in her voice, but if she was going to get revenge for her mother, she had to do this.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick and Kaldur had gone outside to check on Reiena to make sure she wasn't using her left arm a lot or burning the forest down.

"You have been out here for a while, just thought we would check on you." Kaldur said when the two boys finally found the 14 year old girl.

"I'm fine Kaldur; it's just that it's been so long since I could sit out in the woods like this. I mean sure there are a bunch of trees at Wayne Manor, but here, I can listen to nature and not have to worry about anything." Reiena said as she sat up from where she was laying.

"You know you have to be careful out here with your powers." Dick said, hoping his twin was being careful.

"I haven't used more than an ember to play with, but then I just wanted to lay on the ground. You guys are just making sure I'm not pushing my left arm too far, huh." Reiena said as she gave both her brother and the team's leader a glare.

"You know Bruce would kill any of us, even me if anything happened to that arm on this vacation." Dick said.

"Yea, but still, you guys are coddling me too much, I'm not going to push myself beyond what I can do."

With their curiosity appeased, the two boys left Reiena alone and returned to the cabin. She then lay back down on the ground and closed her eyes. It wasn't but five minutes later when all of a sudden, Reiena heard something, and when she opened her eyes, she saw rocks flying at her. The teen was dodging the rocks, which were about as big as she was, but one got her and threw her backward.

Just as the last rock passed by, Reiena was shocked when she looked in the direction the rocks came from, and saw M'gann levitating toward her.

"M'gann, what's wrong with you?" Reiena asked, but the young Martian did not talk, and started levitating more rocks at her.

Reiena was able to dodge them, and even use her fireballs to destroy the smaller ones, but one was above her. Just before it landed, she back handsprang out of the way, but fell just as the rock hit where she had stood a second before. She had instinctively used her left arm to push off with. Just as she stood up and was holding her arm, M'gann sent something else the young heroine's way. Reiena was able to dodge it, but did not expect it to come back around and hit her neck. The device then secured itself, and when the young girl felt of the device, she realized it was an inhibitor collar.

With her powers cut off, Reiena could only rely on her gymnastics and martial arts skills to take out her friend, but that wasn't enough as M'gann then used her telepathy to attack the girl's mind. Reiena tried to fight the attack, but soon enough she screamed out in pain and fell down unconscious.

Inside the cabin, those in the living room were watching a loud action movie, but Conner was awoken when he heard Reiena's scream (thank goodness for Kryptonian super hearing) and he left out to see what was wrong. When he arrived, he was devastated to see M'gann coming up to Reiena with a determined look on her face.

"M'gann, what's going on, why are you attacking Reiena?" Conner asked, but he too was only answered with an attack.

It wasn't long before M'gann sent an inhibitor collar toward the Kryptonian clone, and even though he dodged it, soon it was around his neck and activated. M'gann made the collar shock her boyfriend, as she knew his mind was strong when it came to her telepathy, and he was shocked into unconsciousness.

"Very good, my dear; the others will come looking for them, then they will also fall." Ma'alefa'ak said as he came out of his camouflage mode.

"I can't believe they still think of him as a hero, I saw it in Cardinal's mind." M'gann said with sadness as she levitated the two unconscious heroes to a hidden location.

"There's no need to use their hero names, I know who they are."

* * *

Alright, to those of you that know about Ma'alefa'ak, I worded his crime a different way, thanks to help from a friend. If you don't know his true crime, you can check wikipedia.

M'gann has started attacking her friends, all because of Ma'alefa'ak's lies, but will the team convince her other wise, or will J'onn have to come and help.


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently this story is taking on a life of its own, as I am already about half way through chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter Four

Two Hours Later

It was getting dark out, and the team was worried about Reiena and M'gann. When Wally went up to get Conner so they could all go look for their friends, he realized the 17 year old was gone as well. Once informed of this, the team was really worried, so they set out to search for their friends.

The cabin had flood lights so Dick turned them on to see what was going on. He was shocked to see all the rubble and large rocks in the area, but when he caught sight of one rock that had scorch marks and there were several others. He also saw where one rock was impaled in the ground, and when he looked behind it, he noticed the ground was disturbed, and upon closer inspection, he saw a small patch of cloth, and recognized it.

The rest of the team had headed out to check the falls incase anything was wrong and M'gann needed help. When they returned, they saw Dick sitting on the stairs to the cabin.

"Anything?" Wally asked, but when he saw Dick's eyes, he knew something was wrong.

"Someone's taken her, and it looks like Conner came out to help, this all must have happened while we were watching the movie." Dick said as he looked at his friends.

"We'll find them, Dick, don't worry." Artemis said, hoping her words would reassure the acrobat.

"Any sign of M'gann?" Dick asked, curious to know.

"No, but it seems that there was a fight there as well." Kaldur said, letting his head hang in defeat.

"Hey guys, look over here." Wally hollered from about ten yards away. The others headed over his way, and saw a note.

_I'm sure by now you've found that three of your _

_friends are missing, well, it will take some doing to _

_get them back. You will be joining them soon enough_

_anyway_

The team could only look at each other with worry on their faces.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The area was dark, and two figures lay still. It wasn't long before one of the figures started to stir, and it was the more muscular of the two.

"As if I wanted to wear this thing again." The figure said. Just then, then smaller figure started waking up. "Reiena, are you alright?"

"I never got hit with M'gann's psychic blasts before, J'onn was right, she does have a powerful mind, what about you, Conner." Reiena asked, glad to hear that her teammate/older brother was okay.

"What happened, why did she attack you." Conner questioned.

"I don't know, she never spoke, just kept attacking. Then this inhibitor collar…oh great." Reiena started to explain, but when she reached up, the 14 year old realized she couldn't move her arms.

Conner tried reaching up and found the same restraint. The two teens arms were pulled behind them and bound at the wrists and when either of them tried to pull their arms up, their legs were pulled. The rope was strung from their wrists and the other end bound their ankles. With the inhibitor collars on; Conner couldn't use his strength to break the rope, and Reiena couldn't burn them.

"So, you two are awake, it's nice to see my niece's friends are alright." A voice said, and if the two captives had any experience with voices in the dark, they knew that they were always up to no good.

"What are you talking about, M'gann only has one uncle." Reiena said, glaring in the voice's direction.

"The uncle I knew about turned out to be a traitor." A second voice said, and the two heroes tensed when the recognized this voice.

"M'gann, why are you doing this; attacking your friends, thinking that J'onn is a traitor, I mean this is not you." Conner said, hoping to get an answer out of his girlfriend.

"Uncle Ma'alefa'ak told me that my mother, along with all the other green Martians are dead, and it's all J'onn's fault. To weaken him, I have to take away those that are still loyal to him. If Ma'alefa'ak and I were to go after him right now, then he would call in the League and probably the team." M'gann said, and that's when she lost her camouflage mode and appeared before the two raven haired teens.

It wasn't long before a second green Martian appeared, and this one looked like Martian Manhunter, except his outfit was different. Ma'alefa'ak, as the two incapacitated teens figured him to be, had an evil grin, but nothing more was said as the two Martians left out, leaving Reiena and Conner alone.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The team was still investigating the area, and when Dick finally got a good look at the rocks, he saw the dirt, and figured they were pulled right out of the ground.

"Guys, the rocks were pulled out of the mountain itself, but there are only two species of aliens I can think of that could do that." Dick said, hoping he was wrong.

"Why didn't we hear anything?" Artemis asked, curious about it.

"The movie." Wally said as he thought about it. "With the sound from the movie, we couldn't have heard anything."

"But Conner could have with his Kryptonian hearing." Kaldur said as he put the last piece of the puzzle into place.

"The only question is, where could M'gann be?" Wally said, thinking about the young Martian.

"I don't know, but we will find all three of them. Kaldur and I will go to the falls and double check the area. Wally and Artemis, you two try to see if you can find any other clues." Dick said. Even though Kaldur was still the group leader, he knew Dick was worried for his sister, so he let the young acrobat take the lead this time.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Hidden Area, Three Hours Later

Reiena and Conner were trying to rest, but with their limbs starting to go numb.

"Conner, any chance at loosening your ropes?" Reiena asked.

"No, I'm so weak from this inhibitor collar. What about your left arm?" Conner asked, worried about what that kind of strain was doing to the still weak arm.

"The pain from the healed breaks is starting to get to me, but I'll be alright, I just wish I were as flexible as Dick." Reiena said as she thought about her brother.

"Wait I hear something, looks like the collar only took away my super strength." Conner said as he listened to the only other voices in the cave. The two didn't say anything so the Kryptonian clone could hear what was being said. Finally after two minutes, Conner opened his eyes.

"What's going to happen?" Reiena asked her fellow captive.

"M'gann is still having doubts, but I heard Ma'alefa'ak's heart rate increase as he was reassuring her that she was doing the right thing. I think he's just using her." Conner said as he looked at Reiena

"Bruce always taught us that when you lie your breathing and heart rate get erratic, it has to be the same for Martians." Reiena said, remembering that part of her Bat training.

Just then, footsteps were heard and the two raven haired teens got quiet. M'gann just glared at them, and her and Ma'alefa'ak left out to try and capture some more of the team.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Back at the falls, Kaldur and Dick were checking the whole area, but couldn't find anything to show that M'gann was taken against her will. Dick even pulled out his utility belt, but then again, Kaldur was not surprised as he learned during their fight with Mr. Twister that the boy always carried it.

It was also not surprising when the acrobat pulled out one of his gloves from the belt and put it on. It wasn't a second after it was on his hand that the boy activated the built-in holo computer and started scanning the area. While the team's hacker/detective went to work scanning all the area to see if he could find any kind of disturbances. He was lucky enough to find that some of the air molecules were a bit different, and he knew that somehow someone had snuck up on M'gann and they were invisible somehow.

"Kaldur, we're dealing with someone that can turn invisible, but that's all I've got." Dick said.

"I have checked around; there is no sight of a fight or struggle. This is very unsettling; we should get back to Wally and Artemis, see if they found any clues near the cabin." Kaldur said, and sighing, Dick agreed and they left on their ATVs.

* * *

Okay, so I was looking around on the site and found an interesting story called The Past, Present, Future. The author of this story is Silvermoon Petal. I think this story has potential, and can't wait to see more from Silvermoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Wally and Artemis were checking around and they only found Reiena's and Conner's footprints, no others were found. The speedster and archer were checking, and Wally didn't even use his speed to check as he didn't want to miss anything. That's when they found it; a bit of grass that was burned, and the burn formed the initials MM. Just as the two started thinking about it, Dick and Kaldur came up.

"We couldn't find anything but the fact that M'gann was attacked by someone or something that can go invisible." Dick said as he got of the ATV and walked up to his friends/teammates.

"Well, it's better than what we found, looks like Reiena was able to leave a message." Artemis said as she pointed at the mark in the grass.

"I'll run it through our files, but it would have to be someone that knows how to take her down and that knows about her powers." Dick said, then it hit him. "Wait a minute, Reiena must have seen M'gann, but that means that something happened to her as well."

"I think we should contact the League, this is bigger than us." Wally said.

"None of us brought our comm. links, how are we going to get ahold of them." Kaldur stated.

"There's always the Batfamily private comm." Dick said as he pulled out a comm. link from his belt and put it in his ear. "Dick calling Bruce, can you hear me."

The young Dark Knight protégé had turned on a speakerphone feature and the team heard Batman/Bruce's voice come back over the wireless link.

"Is everything alright?" Bruce asked.

"We have a problem, someone or something has taken Reiena, M'gann, and Conner. The only clue found around the cabin is initials burned into the grass, I'm sending the image now. We think that Reiena did that to say that she saw M'gann, but we're not sure." Dick said.

"I'll see what I can find from the Batcave, and I'll have Superman working from Watchtower." The voice changed from the soft tone of Bruce to the dark tone of Batman.

"We'll continue looking here; it's all we have to go on for right now." Dick said and with that the comm. was removed from the boy's ear and his face went from that of Dick Grayson to that of Robin the boy wonder.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Clark Kent and his clone had started forming a bond after Vandal Savage and Klarion the Witch Boy were defeated last year, and when Batman told him that his brother was missing, well Clark was worried.

"What do you mean someone kidnapped Conner." Superman said over the video chat link from Watchtower to the Batcave.

"That's what Dick said; that M'gann, Reiena and Conner are missing, it seems that M'gann just vanished, and Reiena and Conner were in a fight." Batman told the Kryptonian.

"I'll talk to J'onn and we can get to searching, I'm sure they have their comm. links with them." Superman said, and with that the Man of Steel left out to talk to Martian Manhunter.

"Clark, the kids don't have their League comms with them. Dick contacted me through our private comm. I don't know if Reiena has her, and even if she did, I can't trace it in those mountains." Batman said. "The comm. links can call out, but to track them, there's just too much forest and interference for the program." Batman said and with that Superman stopped walking.

"I trust the team, and I hope they find the others, but J'onn and I will search from up here." Superman said as he didn't turn back to the screen, as he didn't want the Dark Knight to see the worry growing on his face.

The call was quickly ended, and Batman began the search for his daughter.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

M'gann and Ma'alefa'ak were trying to figure out who to take out next.

"Hopefully they will split up; it is hard enough to figure out who would be teamed with whom if they stay in pairs." Ma'alefa'ak said.

"I could try leading them with my telepathy to separate, say send them four different images. If they wish to find 'us' then they would split up to check all of the areas." M'gann said.

"That might work, and there are four distinct places that are off the beaten path. You could also make them think that you're in one of those areas." Ma'alefa'ak stated.

With that said, M'gann agreed and started to reach out to her friends.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The four teens were still together, but suddenly, they all had a familiar sense in their minds. When they closed their eyes, their minds were filled with images of four places, and then they saw Reiena, Conner, and M'gann tied up.

"Well, at least we know that M'gann is with Reiena and Conner." Artemis said, a bit of relief in her voice.

"Right now, we must figure out where these places are. After that, we will go and search them." Kaldur said.

"We don't know who we're up against, so I say we search each place together." Wally said.

"We don't know what kind of medical attention they are going to need, I mean any of them could be bleeding, I mean come on, this person could just as easily know who we are, and have Kryptonite. We have to split up, that way if we find them, then we can help them faster." Dick said, and the three teens were shocked that he was taking the lead. "I know the four areas; one is in the park itself, there's a pavilion there and beyond that is the woods we saw, the second one is what's called the hole in the wall, it's about five miles from here, and it's literally a hole in the side of the cliff, so it's hard to get to. The third image was a canyon not that is just further down from the falls here; in fact it's the same river. The last one is not far from the pond at the falls themselves." Dick said as he looked in his belt for something.

It wasn't long before he pulled out three comm. links. "I'll contact Bruce and let him know that you guys will be using them."

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask why you have extra of your Batfamily comm. links." Wally stated as he took one, and then Artemis and Kaldur took one each.

"I shall inspect the pond, I'm sure it is deeper than it looks." Kaldur said, and with that, he hoped on an ATV and headed out there.

"If the hole in the wall is off the side of a cliff, then I can repel down there." Artemis said, and she too left out on an ATV.

"The pavilion area is perfect for me." Wally said.

"Those woods lead to a canyon, so be careful." Dick said, grabbing Wally's arm before he could speed off.

"Right." Wally said, and with that, the Scarlet Speedster's protégé headed out.

That left Dick with the canyon itself, and he was thinking that it worked out, since he, his sister and father had gone all over that area as some training for their night jobs.

"Dick calling Bruce; I'm just letting you know that Wally Kaldur and Artemis have the extra comm. links I keep with me; it's the only way we can communicate." Dick said into his comm.

"Alright. That was good thinking Dick. I'm going to continue my search from here." Bruce said back to the 14 year old acrobat. It was after the billionaire wished the boy good luck in his search that he hopped on his ATV and headed for the canyon.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

It took him some time, but Superman finally found Martian Manhunter, but with the worry radiating off of him, J'onn could sense him coming.

"What is wrong, Clark." J'onn asked.

"I just talked to Bruce; Reiena, Conner, and M'gann have been captured. They don't know who did it, only that they have the power to turn invisible, and took M'gann by surprise while Reiena and Conner were subdued some other way." Clark told the Martian.

"That is strange that someone was able to take M'gann without her fighting back." J'onn said, thinking about his niece. "I'm sure the team is looking everywhere."

"Bruce wants us to survey the area where the kids are staying from here, maybe our scanners can pick up something. The four remaining teens are going to look around, and Bruce is using the Batcomputer." Clark said.

"Then let us begin the search." J'onn said and with that, he and the Man of Steel headed to the monitor room to begin their search for the missing family members.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

It had been about 6 hours since the two raven haired teens had been captured, but the ropes holding them didn't seem to loosen at all. Reiena and Conner tried to stay awake, but they were slowly losing the fight. Just before they fell asleep, the two Martians returned and checked on the two.

"You two look well, but then again, I don't really know human physiology." Ma'alefa'ak said.

"If I didn't have this inhibitor collar on, I would be well, but unfortunately, my body temperature is dropping." Reiena said under her breath.

M'gann had not thought about that, since Reiena's body temperature was usually around 150 degrees. She did put a thick blanket over the girl, and that made it a little better. The two Martians then headed deeper into the cave to prepare to capture the next member of the team…Artemis.

* * *

I can't believe how fast this story is progressing, it's like I can't stop, I'm about half way through with six. I've been waiting to post until a couple of days after the last one, so I'll see you guys later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It may have been in the middle of the night, but Artemis, along with the rest of the team, was determined to find her missing team members, so she didn't care what time of day it was. The hole in the cliff was right where Dick said it was, and she had already secured a rope and was about to repel down to see inside the area.

Unknown to the young archer, M'gann and Ma'alefa'ak were hiding among the trees at the top of the cliff. Their plan was to wait until Artemis was a little ways in before they attacked. M'gann had an inhibitor collar, which she asked her uncle how he had them ready. He had told her that he knew of the team's abilities and knew that the collars were the only way to subdue them.

Artemis pulled out a flashlight from the emergency bag that she took off the ATV, and started looking around, it was a deep cave, but it was also cramped. The young archer was about ready to leave, when all of a sudden, she felt something attach around her neck. The blonde turned around, and when her flashlight hit the opening, she saw M'gann.

"Oh my gosh, M'gann, you're alright." Artemis said, but as she was getting closer, whatever had attached to her neck shocked her slightly.

Once the shock wore off, Artemis looked back at the young Martian and noticed a remote in her hand. The blonde archer then reached up to her ear, touched the comm, but before she could say anything, M'gann's eyes started to glow, and Artemis felt the young girl psychically enter her mind. Seconds later, Artemis was holding her head in pain.

"Guys, it's M'gann, she's the one…" Artemis said, hoping her friends heard her before she passed out from the psychic attack.

Before the two Martians grabbed Artemis, M'gann used her telekinesis to remove the comm. link and destroy it. After making sure there was no way the young archer could be tracked, Ma'alefa'ak tied Artemis up and began dragging her out. M'gann watched with a bit of worry, but then she unconsciously caught a look inside Ma'alefa'ak's mind. She only caught a few seconds, and she just assumed it was nothing. What she saw was Ma'alefa'ak and J'onn arguing then J'onn attacked Ma'alefa'ak.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The Falls, Ten Minutes Later, Kaldur's POV

_"Guys, it's M'gann, she's the one…" _Was all the Atlantean heard before Artemis went silent.

Kaldur was now worried, but also curious about what Artemis was talking about. He continued his search until he reached the end of the area, and left his comm. open. It was not long before he was forced out of the water by an unknown force, but when he was turned around; shock came over his face. M'gann was levitating there, and had an inhibitor collar floating beside her.

"So, that is what Artemis was saying, you are the one that attacked her, and I am sure that Reiena burned your initials into the grass to warn us." Kaldur said as he tried to move his arms to reach his water bearers (really, did you think I'd send him on vacation without those).

"I'm sorry Kaldur, but I can't have you interfering with my plan to get justice for my family." M'gann said, and with that, she sent the collar his way, and it attached.

Kaldur knew that the collar would take away his powers and abilities, but he didn't know that it would shock him as bad as it did a few moments later. He was unconscious quickly, and M'gann then removed his comm. and made sure it could not be found. Kaldur was levitated away.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

About twenty minutes later, Conner and Reiena were staring at the opening of the cave they were in when all of a sudden, four figures were coming in. At first, they were relieved when one of the figures had very long hair, but as the four came closer, they relief turned to worry.

M'gann and Ma'alefa'ak were two of the figures, and the fire controller's eyes widened when she realized that Kaldur and Artemis were unconscious. The young Martian floated the unconscious teens over beside Conner. The Kryptonian was glaring at his girlfriend, and still couldn't believe she would do this. Conner had known since the Martians left that Reiena was having trouble with her left arm, so he had a way to make her comfortable, but he also needed to figure out a way to keep Reiena awake.

"M'gann, you know that Reiena's arm is still recovering, isn't there anyway to relieve the pain." Conner asked.

It seems that M'gann was prepared as she levitated a ring with a spike on it. With her telekinesis the redhead sent the spike part into the wall above Reiena's head. Conner was happy that his youngest sister didn't have to suffer any more from the pain in her arm, but he still needed to figure out a way to keep her body temp up.

M'gann now had shackles in her hands and untied Reiena's wrists and attached the metal cuffs; then density shifted, which she was starting to get the hang of, one link of the chain and attached it to the ring. After making sure the 14 year old couldn't get free, she looked over to Kaldur and Artemis and saw that they were already tied up. When she looked at her new uncle, he had an evil smirk on his face.

The young Martian was starting to wonder if Ma'alefa'ak was being genuine with her, but suddenly thoughts of her mother filled her mind, so she pushed Ma'alefa'ak's behavior aside. She and the older Martian went into another part of the cave.

Just then, Kaldur and Artemis started to wake up. They were surprised at first, but then found that they were bound. That's when Conner decided to talk.

"Guys, are you alright." The Kryptonian clone asked.

"Conner, you are alright, what about Reiena?" Kaldur answered.

"The inhibitor collar is kinda lowering her body temp, she's been in and out of consciousness since we were caught." Conner said.

"I can't believe M'gann is doing this. What motive would she have?" Artemis said, having woken up along with the team's leader.

"She believes that J'onn killed her mother and the rest of the Green Martians." The weak voiced Reiena said as she woke up. "By the way, thanks Conner, my arm doesn't hurt as much. Also, to be honest, the blanket is keeping my temp from dropping any lower."

Conner just smiled at the girl and nodded.

"The other Martian, who is he." Kaldur questioned.

"His name is Ma'alefa'ak. He is J'onn's brother and he's making M'gann think that J'onn is responsible for Green Martian genocide." Conner said, saving Reiena from talking since she was so weak.

"Could he have M'gann under his psychic control?" Kaldur questioned.

"That's the thing, apparently Ma'alefa'ak doesn't have telepathy and telekinesis. Don't know how that happened though." Reiena said.

"I hope Dick and Wally got the message through the comm. link." Kaldur stated.

"How, we didn't bring our comms.?" Conner said.

"Dick gave you guys the Batfamily links, didn't he?" Reiena remarked with a smile.

"Yes, but they were destroyed." Kaldur stated. " After Artemis was attacked, I kept my comm. active, hoping the others would hear what was said. I do not know if they heard or not."

Just as Kaldur finished talking, the four teens heard footsteps and stayed quiet.

"Uncle Ma'alefa'ak, I know Dick and Wally, they work well as a team, so how will we take them down?" M'gann questioned.

"I'll figure something out, for now, we need to rest." Ma'alefa'ak said, and after a yawn escaped her, M'gann agreed.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Ten Minutes After Kaldur Was Attacked

The moment the speedster and acrobat heard what Kaldur and M'gann were saying, they headed back to the cabin. Once both were they, they started talking about the disbelief they both had.

"We have to get ahold of J'onn; he's the only one that would know what's going on." Dick said, thinking about what they heard M'gann said about her family.

"Bruce can connect your Bat comm to the League frequency can't he?" Wally asked.

"He's Batman, he can do anything." Dick said, and with that, he activated his comm to call his father/mentor. "Bruce, we need to get in contact with J'onn."

"I'm connecting you now." Bruce said back over the comm.

"Hello." J'onn's voice said soon after.

"J'onn, we overheard Kaldur talking to M'gann, and she said she needs to get revenge for her family. Do you have any idea what she's talking about." Dick stated.

"I was recently on Mars, I'm afraid that all the green Martians, including M'gann's mother are dead. I am the only one left, along with my brother." J'onn's voice said back.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Wally stated.

"Yes. The only reason he is not dead is because whatever killed the others attacked through the telepathy we Martians use, and he was stripped of his." J'onn said.

"Is there any way you can get here and help us." Dick asked.

"I will Zeta to the closest port and locate you." J'onn said, and with that, the transmission was ended.

"With his help, I'm sure we'll find them." Wally said, seeing the look on Dick's face.

* * *

M'gann's getting some hints, but will she be able to sort them out in time, and will J'onn be able to find Dick and Wally.

I still can't believe how this story is going.


	7. Chapter 7

So, I wanted to get this posted on my Bday and it looks like I'm getting there. Hope you all like it, and there is a huge twist I just thought of today, so watch the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Seven

J'onn was instantly on Earth, but he had to Zeta two towns away, at least with his levitation, he was at the falls in no time. Once he arrived, he saw why the twins and Bruce went there sometimes. It wasn't long before he found Wally and Dick, and he went right up to them.

"Dick, before you say anything, stay calm. Anger will not help your sister get free." J'onn said as Dick and Wally walked up right in front of him.

"If your brother is behind this, then he won't be for long." Dick said, slight anger in his voice.

"You said he didn't have telepathy and or telekinesis, how is that possible if it's he's a Martian like you." Wally questioned.

"He committed a heinous crime, and the council of Mars stripped him of his power. Since then he has always hated me, but now, if he's got M'gann on his side, we must be careful. Ma'alefa'ak may not have telepathy, but he is still manipulative." J'onn said.

Dick and Wally both were now angry, but they had to push that aside. It was the thought that an evil Martian was corrupting their friend, and then convinces her to attack the rest of their friends was almost making them see red.

"Kaldur was the last one taken, but we need to figure out where they were taken." Dick said, pulling up his holocomputer.

"I will see if I can locate them." J'onn said, and with that, he closed his eyes and focused. Soon enough, J'onn was wincing in pain, and suddenly opened his eyes. "I am sorry, M'gann is blocking me, she probably figured I would come at some point, so she is well prepared."

"We'll find them, there are caves all over this area, but we can rule some out, as they are too obvious." Wally said, having gone on a trip with the twins and Bruce once right after they met.

"Wally's right, and it would not be wise for the two of us to split up, since we work so well together, M'gann wouldn't be able to focus with us with my ninja skills and his speed." Dick said.

"I agree, I will levitate around the area, see if I can catch M'gann with her guard down, then I will let you know." J'onn said, and with that, the Martian Manhunter left to look for his niece and the Justice League's covert ops team members that were missing.

Dick and Wally headed off to the small falls further down from the main ones.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Uncle Ma'alefa'ak, J'onn just tried looking for Reiena and the others, and he's here at the falls." M'gann said, a smidge of worry in her voice, as she felt she was not ready to fight her uncle/mentor.

"Let him find us, I know what we must do, it's too complicated to speak of; just read my mind, I'll concentrate on it." Ma'alefa'ak said.

M'gann entered the Martian's mind and saw the plan, but she didn't expect to see her Aunt M'yri'ah yelling while another Martian who she thought to be J'onn was touching her, if only for a moment. Again, M'gann pushed this to the back of her mind, thinking it was nothing.

"Okay, I have it, and I think it will work." M'gann said, and with that, her and Ma'alefa'ak headed out to put his plan into action.

The four captives, well the three that were tied with rope, tried to get free. Kaldur was close, but at the last second his arms started to go numb. Conner, who wished he had heat vision right now, but he just tried to use his 'normal' strength to break the rope. Artemis started to move her hands toward her back pocket, and was shocked when she reached in, as her pocket knife was gone.

The three older teens watched as a weak Reiena was trying to get her tied feet up to her hands. Conner, Artemis and Kaldur were curious as to what the fire controller was doing, but that was put to rest when she opened a hidden compartment on the side of her right shoe and pulled out a small, thin device, and pushed the only button on it.

"What, you think Bruce would let me and Dick go anywhere in our civilian IDs without some way he can track us incase we're kidnapped. He came up with the shoe compartment not long after our first kidnapping." Reiena said as she looked at her friends who had bewildered looks on their faces.

"Why didn't you activate that when you first woke up?" Conner asked.

"Because, thick head, I couldn't reach it with my arms the way they were before M'gann used these shackles." Reiena said, and with that, Conner wanted to facepalm himself, but he couldn't because of his restraints.

"Is there anything Bats isn't paranoid about?" Artemis asked.

"Not that I can think of, although he's really paranoid about having a kid of his own. He said Dick and I were bad enough, but to have on just like him, that would be crazy." Reiena remarked with a smirk.

"Sometimes I believe Bruce is weird, but right now, I am glad he's as paranoid as he seems." Kaldur stated, thinking about the Bruce Wayne he had seen on the Gotham News, then thinking about him as Batman, and how paranoid he is, especially when it came to the twins. "I hope Dick can read the signal with his holo computer."

"That boy brought his holo computer." Artemis said, sighing at a thought she was having about Dick.

"Batman's first rule, never leave home without your utility belt. He even has it hidden in his bag at school." Reiena stated.

"For once I'm glad that Bruce is paranoid, but how are we going to get these inhibitor collars off when Wally and Dick get here." Conner stated.

"Only Batman can do that, but we still have our combat training." Reiena answered.

"Reiena, how can you fight, you're so weak right now." Artemis asked.

"I've fought after using a huge amount of my power, I was so weak at that point; it wasn't even funny. I was unconscious for three days afterward, but I took down Scarecrow." Reiena said, hoping her words would reassure her teammates.

"Let us rest for now; we will need our strength for when Dick and Wally come." Kaldur said, and with that, they all stopped talking and focused on saving their energy.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

When Dick's holo computer activated on its own, he was surprised to see a blip appear, and when Wally came up, he figured the acrobat had a lead.

"Reiena activated her hidden tracker." Dick said with a slight smile, but he also had a feeling of dread if she was using that.

"So, let's get ahold of Martian Manhunter. _J'onn, can you hear me?_" Dick questioned in his mind.

"I hear you, Dick, do you have a lead?" J'onn asked back in both boys' minds.

"Reiena's activated her hidden tracking device, we're going to follow the signal." Wally answered.

"Very well; once you find them, contact me with the location." J'onn said. "And please be careful, Bruce and Barry would be mad if I let anything happen to you two."

"We'll be careful." Both boys said, and with that they took off to find their friends/family members.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

M'gann and Ma'alefa'ak were able to find J'onn and stay hidden, but it wasn't for long as J'onn sensed M'gann's telepathy as the young girl was staying in contact with Ma'alefa'ak.

"So, I was right, Ma'alefa'ak; you are the one behind this. What have you done to M'gann to make her turn on her friends." J'onn said out loud so he could be heard by his niece and brother.

"I told her the fate of her mother and the rest of the green Martians." Ma'alefa'ak said as he came out of hiding.

"How could you do that to them Uncle J'onn. If it weren't for Uncle Ma'alefa'ak finding me and telling me, I would have never known." M'gann said as she too came out of hiding and even had tears on her face.

"My dear M'gann, I did not know what happened until I went to Mars two months ago. I am sorry I did not tell you because I know how much you loved my sister." J'onn said as he turned to face his niece/protégé.

"If the curse that Ma'alefa'ak said you planted attacked through telepathy, then why were you and I unaffected?"

"I studied the curse, and it's affects cannot reach us here on Earth." J'onn said.

What the Martian Manhunter didn't know was that Ma'alefa'ak had planned for this and he was trying to get behind his brother with an inhibitor collar. The evil Martian was about two seconds from putting the collar on when he was sent back by J'onn's telekinesis. The two adult Martians then started a shapeshifting battle, which didn't last long.

M'gann was still upset about seeing her uncle J'onn after hearing what happened. She snapped out of it and reached out telepathically to attack J'onn. It was not long before M'gann was in her mentor's mind and that's when she saw it.

_ M'yri'ah was in the kitchen and Ma'alefa'ak was having a psychic conversation with her, when all of a sudden, M'yri'ah started screaming. Ma'alefa'ak had an evil grin on his face as J'onn's wife continued to scream. Just as the evil Martian finished, J'onn came home, and when he saw his wife screaming, attacked Ma'alefa'ak and that when the two brothers started arguing. _

_ All of a sudden, Ma'alefa'ak was standing in front of the council of Mars, and they made the judgment that he committed the harshest crime against a fellow Martian and he was stripped of his powers._

M'gann passed out, and J'onn levitated over to her, but he was surprised when an inhibitor collar went around his neck with no hand on it. So he was shocked by electricity, but before he passed out he turned around and saw Ma'alefa'ak grinning evilly.

"You thought the council could take my powers forever, luckily there were some Martians that could restore them before I killed the entire green Martian race." Ma'alefa'ak said, and with that he levitated over to his brother.

Before taking J'onn away, he turned to M'gann and was going to take her too, but he didn't have another inhibitor collar for a Martian, so he left her there.

* * *

So, Ma'alefa'ak had his powers the whole time, could that mean that he was controlling M'gann without her even knowing. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Dick and Wally were still following the tracking device when they heard static from the frequency they were using with J'onn.

"I think we're in trouble now. How could M'gann have taken out her uncle? I know she has a far greater raw power than him, but he's more experienced." Wally said, worry in his voice, and he was on the verge of his whole body vibrating.

"There has to be something that we're overlooking with Ma'alefa'ak. Let's at least find Reiena and the others, then maybe we stand a chance." Dick said as he continued walking.

Wally got the jist of what the boy was saying, so he followed him.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Ten minutes had passed, and Ma'alefa'ak finally arrived at his own hideout. He figured the two teens left would find where the others were being held soon enough, so he had a backup plan. He had just finished tying his brother up when the captive Martian started to come to.

"What happened… Ma'alefa'ak." J'onn said as he remembered what happened before he passed out.

"Hello dear brother, I hope you find the accommodations suitable." Ma'alefa'ak said with an evil smirk.

"How could you do that to the green Martians, they were your own kind." J'onn said as he tried to get up.

"Without your powers, you have no chance of escaping. I have the perfect end planned for you, but you will have to see what that is when the time is right." Ma'alefa'ak said, and with that, he left his brother alone.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

M'gann was starting to wake up, and as she looked around, she realized what happened, but where was her Uncle J'onn.

"Hello Megan, I can't believe I trusted Ma'alefa'ak. Oh dang, Reiena, she's so weak; I have to get back to the cave." M'gann said aloud and with that she took off toward the cave where her friends were.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Fifteen minutes passed before Dick and Wally found the cave and then went in. Conner, Kaldur, and Artemis looked right at the two and had smiles on their faces. Dick was concerned when he didn't see his sister looking at him.

"She's alright, just asleep." Conner said, hearing Dick's heart rate rise when he saw Reiena.

"The inhibitor collar is suppressing her powers, so he body temp is down." Dick said, and with that he started searching his utility belt.

It wasn't long before he found two things, one was a lock pick, the other was a unique looking key. Dick went over to his sister first and used the key on the inhibitor collar around her neck. Once that was removed, the boy wonder went to work on freeing his sister's arms. While the acrobat worked on freeing the fire controller, Wally went to work at untying their other friends.

"M'gann's crazy, why would she do this." Artemis stated as she stood up.

"It's the other Martain, Ma'alefa'ak, he's manipulating her. He's the one that killed M'gann's mother along with all the other green Martians." Dick said as he finished with the shackles that held his sister against the wall. Just then, a low groan was heard. The teens looked in the direction of the sound, and saw that Reiena was waking up.

"Guess the device worked." Reiena said with a smile on his face as she was untying her legs.

"I thought Batman was the only one that could get the inhibitor collars off." Conner said as Dick unlocked his.

"Bruce had a feeling something was going to happen when he heard that several collars went missing, so he gave me the key. Remember this is Bruce Wayne and Batman we're talking about." Dick said as he went over to Kaldur and undid his collar.

"Okay, now Bruce is just scaring me with his paranoia." Artemis said as Kaldur's collar came undone.

"Again, right now I am glad that Bruce is as paranoid as he seems." Kaldur said as he went further into the cave and came back with his water bearers.

"Let's just get out of here and save J'onn. M'gann and Ma'alefa'ak captured him." Wally said.

Just then, Reiena turned to the cave opening and was already forming a fireball. When the team turned to face what was going on, they saw M'gann come floating into the area. Kaldur formed swords with his water bearers and Conner and Artemis were in fighting stances. With Reiena's powers back, she was at full strength, and ready to fight. Dick pulled some batarangs out and Wally was ready to speed around when he had to.

"Guys, oh thank goodness Dick and Wally found you." M'gann said, but soon enough Reiena's fireball was heading her way, and turned into a circle around the Martian teen.

"The only question I have is why?" Reiena said, and she was sporting her Cardinal glare.

"I'm so sorry, I believed Ma'alefa'ak but I just discovered that he does have his telepathy and telekinesis. He was secretly controlling me without my sensing him." M'gann said and that's when the teens saw her face for the first time since she came into the cave. The red haired Martian was crying, but it wasn't long before she fell to her knees from a combination of guilt and her weakness to fire. "Because of me, Uncle J'onn is Ma'alefa'ak's prisoner. I can't believe he manipulated me like that. I didn't even sense him controlling me."

"How can we believe you, after you attacked us like you did?" Conner said, and his words had some bite to them, and M'gann felt that bite, as she started crying even more.

"I was upset when I found out my mother was dead, and Ma'alefa'ak said that the only way to avenge her and the other green Martians was to take out the person that created the curse that killed them." M'gann said, still crying.

"So, that is what got you to believe him, he used your mother against you." Dick said, anger starting to boil up in his body. "I believe you M'gann."

Reiena always trusted her brother's judgement, but she also knew herself that M'gann was telling the truth, so she called the fire back to herself and let it die down. Conner was still angry, but now that anger was turned to Ma'alefa'ak for tricking the girl he loved. Kaldur and Artemis relaxed, knowing they could trust the twins' judgment. The 14 year old fire controller walked up to M'gann and helped her stand, then gave her a hug.

M'gann was surprised that Reiena had forgiven her, but then the Martian remembered how the girl lost her mother, and the stories about how she was full of anger until her parents' murderer was brought to justice. When M'gann looked at the others, she was greeted with smiles that said they all forgave her.

"Thank you." M'gann said. "We need to find Uncle J'onn, and show Ma'alefa'ak what happens when you mess with my** family**."

The teens all nodded, and they left out to hunt down the Martian that was causing all these problems.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so first off, sorry for the delay, but between being sick, babysitting, and jury duty, I was a bit weighted down. I'm through with jury duty, school's back in session for the kids, and it was a major allergy attack that was making me sick.

* * *

Chapter Nine

J'onn couldn't use any of his powers, but right now he was wishing he could shape shift. The Martian Manhunter was worried that Ma'alefa'ak was going after M'gann and to take care of the team, but he couldn't think of any way to get free. One thing going through J'onn's mind was that he should have listened to Batman about being an escape artist.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Ma'alefa'ak wanted to get rid of the captured teens before anything happened that would make them escape. He was close to the cave when he suddenly sensed M'gann's telepathy signature, and he knew that she saw enough in J'onn's mind to know that he had lied to her. Ma'alefa'ak sped up and when he arrived, he found the teens gone, and the inhibitor collars used were laying on the floor.

"It must have been the bat boy and speedster, somehow they found the others, but I will get them all and take care of them, then I'll take care of my brother once and for all. M'gann will die as well." Ma'alefa'ak said out loud to himself, then left out to track down the team.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The team had returned to the cabin so Reiena could get her utility belt, but what the others didn't know was that the twins had packed everyone's (well except M'gann's) costumes. They didn't question it, and soon enough, everyone was ready to fight.

"I just need to call Bruce and let him know I'm alright." Reiena said as she took her Batfamily comm. link out of her belt and placed it in her ear. "Reiena to Bruce, just letting you know that Dick and Wally found me and the others, but Ma'alefa'ak was controlling M'gann and now he has J'onn."

"I'm glad you're alright. It's up to the team to rescue J'onn and capture Ma'alefa'ak. The reason being is that soon after J'onn came to the falls to help Dick and Wally, the league had an off world emergency. Be careful, and tell everyone to stay safe." Batman said, and with that, the call was ended.

"Well, it's up to us. M'gann, did you see anything in Ma'alefa'ak's mind that might show where he would have taken J'onn?" Dick stated.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't. I can't believe he has his telepathy back. I don't know how that could have happened. I was inside Uncle J'onn's mind and saw some images, then suddenly, Ma'alefa'ak used a psychic blast on me. When I woke up, he and Uncle J'onn were gone." M'gann said, still feeling awful about attacking the people she saw as her siblings.

"M'gann, please don't feel bad about attacking us. Ma'alefa'ak had you in his power, so it wasn't your fault." Reiena stated, then Conner walked up to him.

"None of us blame you; just remember that you're still our friend, and my girlfriend." Conner stated, and with that, he kissed the young Martian.

Once the couple released the kiss, the rest of the team saw a smile on M'gann's face. No other words were exchanged and the team headed out to search for Martian Manhunter.

YJYJYJYJYJ

J'onn was alone in the cave when he heard footsteps on the stone floor. Ma'alefa'ak came into view and the captive Martian could tell that his brother was angry. The evil Martian then punched the solid rock wall which caved under the super strength Ma'alefa'ak possessed.

"The Bat's sidekick and his speedster friend found the others, and I'm sure that M'gann has come to her pretty little senses. Looks like I'm going to have to step up my game and go ahead and dispose of you. Then I'll go after the brats; there's no way they can beat me." Ma'alefa'ak said as he used his telekinesis to levitate his captive, and made him go out of the cave first.

Twenty Minutes Later

The two brothers finally arrived at Ma'alefa'ak's chosen place in the woods and he levitated J'onn up to a tree branch over a large pile of wood. The rope was undone from his feet and used to string the hero up by his wrists.

"No matter what happens, you will be defeated, brother." J'onn said as he tried to free himself.

"Ah, but I am more powerful than a bunch of teenagers." Ma'alefa'ak said, and with that he pulled out a lighter.

J'onn froze even with that simple flame once it was struck, but it was also because he realized what was going to happen. Ma'alefa'ak smirked as he saw his brother's fear, then the villain threw the lighter on the pile of wood.

* * *

So, way shorter than my chapters usually are, but I have a huge fight chapter planned, so I'm going to leave you with a little cliffhanger.

Also, during my research, I discovered that Ma'alefa'ak does not have a fear of fire.


	10. Chapter 10

okay, so I worked on this some this past Saturday, and it was just flowing out, now I have to add another chapter, but it will be worth it.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The team decided to try and follow clues while M'gann tried to locate her uncle. M'gann was able to keep everyone connected while they searched around the falls and the nearby woods in pairs of two. Kid Flash and Artemis started searching around the cave that Artemis was captive in but there was more to the area than just that cave. Aqualad and Superboy searched around both the main and the further down falls, and Robin and Cardinal were searching some of the hiding spots they found on their many trips to the area.

The young Martian was still beating herself up inside for attacking her friends and the uncle. Sure she had her friends' forgiveness, but she now worried about how J'onn was going to feel. She was near a wooded area when she picked up a huge wave of fear. The young hero followed the wave as it got stronger; then she found them. J'onn was dangling over a huge fire and Ma'alefa'ak was just laughing.

_"Guys, I found them in what looks like an untraveled part of the woods near the main falls. Uncle J'onn is in danger, and it's going to take all of us to help him."_ M'gann said in the team's mind link, and sent an image to her friends/teammates.

_"I know that area, sometimes Bruce would take me there so I could work on controlling the intensity of my powers."_ Cardinal said back after seeing the image.

_"We will find you, stay hidden. I know you wish to save J'onn, but we must be together."_ Aqualad said.

_"Right, Aqualad."_ M'gann said

_"Artemis and I will be there in a couple of seconds."_ Kid Flash said.

M'gann then waited, but it was hard seeing her uncle in this situation, but she knew her friends were right, and Kid and Artemis were there just when the young speedster said. It wasn't three minutes later when Robin and Cardinal appeared. They waited for Aqualad and Superboy, but as they did, Ma'alefa'ak disappeared.

"He's gone invisible, and only Uncle J'onn has Martian Vision which could locate Ma'alefa'ak, and he's blocking me from using my powers." M'gann said, then she remembered that they were missing two people. "Aqualad, Superboy, are you close, my powers are being blocked, so I lost the mind link."

"We are close by, in fact, I see the fire flickering." Aqualad's voice came back over the batfamily comm. links.

"Alright, we'll watch for you. Ma'alefa'ak has disappeared, but that doesn't mean he's left the area." Robin said.

Just then, the last two team members of the team appeared.

"Can you reduce the strength of the fire?" Aqualad questioned.

"Yea, I just didn't want to tip Ma'alefa'ak off that we've found him." Cardinal stated.

"Kid, Superboy and I will draw the evil Martian's attention. Cardinal you get the fire to die down, and M'gann, once you get control over your powers back, you help us fight. Robin and Artemis will help J'onn." Aqualad said, taking up his usual team leader role.

The team nodded assuring that they knew their role, and went to get in position. Once Aqualad confirmed the team was ready, he and Superboy went to take care of their part. The Atlantean and Kryptonian clone walked out as if they knew only J'onn was there.

"Aqualad, Superboy; you cannot be here, my brother is somewhere around here." J'onn stated, looking at the young protégés with fear in his eyes.

"It is alright, we searched the area, Ma'alefa'ak is nowhere around." Aqualad said, hoping to lure the Martian in question out of hiding.

"That's where your wrong, Kaldur." Ma'alefa'ak's voice said throughout the area.

"You're a coward for doing this, come out and fight us." Superboy said, anger in his voice.

"Very well, brats. You think that just because you have the same powers or abilities as your mentors that you are at their level." Ma'alefa'ak said, and with that he appeared right beside the fire that J'onn was dangling over.

The evil Martian then levitated himself and started flying right at the two heroes. Superboy and Aqualad readied themselves, but did not expect Ma'alefa'ak to use his telekinesis to lift the boy of steel into the air. Aqualad knew that Ma'alefa'ak would go after Superboy for his 'coward' remark, so that gave him time to activate his water maces and the team leader ran up behind the enemy and swung. Kid was able to create a small tornado to catch Superboy when he was thrown backward.

Cardinal saw that the distraction was working, and M'gann felt Ma'alefa'ak's block disappear, and she got ready to fight him. Cardinal stayed hidden but was able to use her powers to reduce the strength of the fire, then made it disappear altogether. When J'onn saw this, he knew the entire team was there, and it wasn't long before Robin and Artemis came out of hiding and Robin threw a bird-a-rang; then Artemis went to catch the Justice League member.

"Thank you, but where is M'gann." J'onn asked the archer as she carried him away.

"Ma'alefa'ak was blocking her powers, we hope that with him distracted her powers will return." Artemis said as Robin came to help her carry J'onn.

M'gann tried using her powers, and she was able to reestablish the team's mental link. She then tried to enter Ma'alefa'ak's mind, and that caused the villain to turn in her direction.

"So, you thought you could get into my mind, well little girl, it's time I destroy you permanently." Ma'alefa'ak said, and he headed in M'gann's direction.

"_M'gann what are you doing."_ Robin asked.

"_Getting him away from the others, this way, Cardinal and I will be the only ones hurt if it comes to that." _ M'gann said. _"Just get Uncle J'onn out of here."_

"_M'gann's right, he doesn't seem to have a fear of fire, but that won't stop me from burning him."_ Cardinal said.

"_You two stay safe then, and we will return once we are sure that J'onn is safe."_ Aqualad said, and with that, he and the rest of the team headed out after Robin and Artemis.

Ma'alefa'ak was nearing where he could sense M'gann, when all of a sudden, a fireball came roaring at him. The villain was able to dodge, but he had forgotten for a second how Cardinal's powers worked. He then turned and saw the fireball coming back at him. Even the Green Martian's telekinetic shield was unable to protect him indefinitely. Cardinal saw her opportunity and sent another fireball at his back.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The rest of the team was pretty far away from where M'gann and Cardinal were, but they listened to their teammate and got her uncle to safety. They were about three miles away by the time they stopped. Robin then got the inhibitor collar key out of his belt and used it to free the Martian.

"Thank you." J'onn said as he felt the collar release from his neck. "How were you prepared with that key?"

"Come on J'onn, you know how paranoid Batman can be. He learned about two weeks ago that several inhibitor collars went missing, and so he gave me his key in case they were meant for us." Robin said as he put the key and inhibitor collar away.

"J'onn, we need to know exactly what we are dealing with. M'gann and Cardinal are back there keeping him distracted while we help you." Aqualad said.

"They will be alright, but my brother does not have a fear of fire like I and M'gann do. He is cunning, and I came to find out that he was in fact controlling M'gann. You see years ago, his powers were stripped away, at least his mental powers; but just as he captured me, I learned that he has somehow retrieved those powers." J'onn informed the team.

"We'll beat him, then use this inhibitor collar on him." Robin said.

By this point, Superboy was seething with hatred for the new Martian that had controlled his girlfriend and turned her against himself and his friends. Aqualad and Robin each gave him a reassuring look telling him that they would get Ma'alefa'ak.

"Are you okay to join us." Aqualad asked.

"Yes, it will take all of us to fight him, as he knows who you all are and the limit of your abilities." J'onn said as he stood up.

The team and J'onn started heading back to the area where they left Cardinal and Miss Martian to fight with the villainous Martian.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Ma'alefa'ak had Cardinal in the air and was crushing her with his telekinesis. Miss Martian was going in and out of consciousness since her evil uncle kept using psychic blasts on her to keep her out of the way.

"You really are harder to handle than I thought you would be, but since your brother and friends abandoned you to take care of my brother, this will be a piece of cake." Ma'alefa'ak said with his evil laugh in his speech.

"We…will…stop…you,…all of us." Cardinal struggled to get out as she was fighting the pain in her body, but she was about to pass out from the strain.

It wasn't three seconds later that Ma'alefa'ak was surrounded by a tornado, and Cardinal fell out of the air since the villain couldn't concentrate. She was about to hit the ground when she felt strong arms catch her. It was Aqualad that caught her, and she looked at her teammate with the famous Grayson smile. Soon enough, Miss Martian was up, and being supported by Superboy. Robin and Artemis came up and threw/released some of their projectiles.

It was then, that Ma'alefa'ak was lifted in the air, and when he was turned around, he saw his brother. With all the heroes together, Ma'alefa'ak knew he could take them out with one psychic blast. The team started falling one by one, but M'gann was able to protect Cardinal and herself before the blast hit them. Even J'onn was knocked out.

"So, it's just the fire brat and you; you filthy half breed martian. One of the reasons I'm glad my sister died because of my curse; Your father was below her, and soon enough the white Martians will die just as the Green did." Ma'alefa'ak said as he looked right at the young Martian.

M'gann had tears in her eyes at the mention of her mother's death, then what he said about her father, and suddenly, a strange tornado formed around the area, and M'gann automatically entered Ma'alefa'ak's mind.

* * *

Okay, it's safe to say that M'gann is pissed off, but will he mind power alone be able to stop her EVIL uncle, you'll have to wait for chapter 11 to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

So, I happened to get a little over developed, so there will be one more chapter after this.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Once M'gann opened her eyes, she realized that she had entered Ma'alefa'ak's mind, and that's when she saw his mental self.

"So, you were actually able to enter my mind. I'm very impressed." Ma'alefa'ak said, but M'gann let that add to her anger.

"I may be a half breed Green Martian, but my mother loved my father, and despite the fact that I am part White Martian, Uncle J'onn loves me. You turned me against him and my friends…no; against my Earth family." M'gann said as she tossed several psychic discs at Ma'alefa'ak and they all hit.

"You really think they still see you that way, they only pity you because your true form is that of a monster. The moment you do something to lose their trust, they will hunt you down and destroy you like any other villain they have faced." Ma'alefa'ak stated as he sent a stream of psychic energy toward M'gann.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Cardinal saw everything as the red tornado engulfed her and the area, and all the team and J'onn were in there, unconscious. M'gann and Ma'alefa'ak were unmoving, but the young fire controller recognized the look in M'gann's eyes from being told about what happened in Bialya after the team lost six months of their memories. Conner had described the gaze as hypnotic, but she was really fighting for her mind.

The raven haired girl thought that she needed to get the team in one place, so she started moving them to the far end of the eye of the tornado. J'onn was starting to come to just as Cardinal finished moving him.

"J'onn, what's going on with M'gann?" Cardinal asked as she helped him stand.

"M'gann's rage toward my brother has allowed her to enter him mind in a psychic battle. This tornado is caused by the force from the battle. As long as we are all in here, we will be safe." J'onn told the fire controller.

Just then the team started to wake up and saw what was going on. Superboy immediately knew what happened, and was standing there ready to go help M'gann if she needed him. The rest of the team watched in amazement and now realized what J'onn was talking about during the failed training exercise. They had never seen her powers this strong and didn't know how to help.

_"Team, there is a way you can help me, everyone touch my arm, and you'll be in the same battle."_ M'gann's voice said in her friends minds.

The teens all looked at each other, then to J'onn to make sure it was alright. The Martian Manhunter nodded, assuring them it was alright.

"The slightest contact will take us into her mind." Superboy said, having helped her defeat Psimon last year.

"Cardinal, I think it is a good idea for you to stay out here and try to disorient his body, which will distract him in his mind. Then the team can take him down." J'onn said as he grabbed Cardinal by the shoulder.

"I agree with you." Aqualad said. "Are you sure your fire power cannot hit myself or M'gann."

"I can keep even the heat from the flames away from you and everyone but Ma'alefa'ak."

"We don't know if this will even work." Kid Flash said.

"We're as strong as we think we are, together we can beat him." Robin said, confidence radiating off of him.

"He manipulated our friend, and tried to kill a league member. He needs to go down." Artemis said, squeezing her bow.

"Then it is agreed, we go in, and Cardinal will stay out here to fight him physically." Aqualad said. "Once we are in the same trance and M'gann; Reiena, you must distract him."

Cardinal only nodded and the team all touched M'gann's arm and began levitating. Once she saw them in the trance, the young fire controller let loose with her power and let it surround Ma'alefa'ak.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Inside M'gann and Ma'alefa'ak's minds, the team appeared around M'gann and she was happy.

"Your friends can't help you, and they will die along with you, filth." Ma'alefa'ak said, and with that, the entire team was mad.

Suddenly, fire started to appear around Ma'alefa'ak and he didn't know how. It was then that he realized Cardinal was not with the rest of the teens.

"So, you used your telepathy to let your friends know your plan. I have to admit that if you were not so loyal to my brother then I might ask you to be my protégé." Ma'alefa'ak said with a bit of anger in his voice and on his face when he figured out M'gann's plan. The evil Martian was also trying to fight the heat of the fire that Cardinal was creating in the physical world.

"You don't understand; there's an old saying on earth saying: Evil Never Wins. With that said, it's time to take you out once and for all so you can never hurt anyone with your mental powers again." M'gann said and with that, the team was ready to help her out. With all their mental power, and M'gann's control of this mental world, they were able to blast Ma'alefa'ak back and into a stone wall. The team held on and gave their mental aid to their Martian friend

"You think you can stop me." Ma'alefa'ak said, but then he noticed something familiar in the way the girl was acting.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Back in the physical world, Cardinal and J'onn were watching and J'onn noticed something was happening. As he thought about it, he realized what was going on.

"I have to stop M'gann." J'onn stated.

"Why, what's going on?" Cardinal asked, curious about what she was seeing.

"I've only seen this once; M'gann is stripping Ma'alefa'ak of his telekinesis and telepathy. The Council of Mars used this to punish him when he committed the most heinous crime a Martian could." J'onn said.

"How is M'gann doing it?" Cardinal asked.

"It must be the combined mental power of all of them. The Council consisted of three of the strongest Green Martians there were." J'onn said, and Cardinal was following everything the Martian Manhunter was saying.

"I know from the train to fail mission that she has the strongest raw power of anyone I have encountered. If anyone besides the Council could do this, it is my niece."

With that, J'onn tried to walk up to her, but was blocked by a shield around her and the team.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

On the mental plane, the team was straining to handle helping M'gann, but whatever she was doing was working, as Ma'alefa'ak seemed to be in pain.

_"I'm stripping him of his powers."_ M'gann mentally told the team.

_"I didn't know you could do that."_ Artemis stated.

_"I have never done it, but somehow I am right now."_ M'gann said

_"We have to let go."_ Conner said, knowing this would put significant strain on his girlfriend.

They tried to release their friend, but it's like they were glued to her.

_"I can't stop this, and since you're helping, it's using your mental strength too."_ M'gann said, but just them, the stream of energy connecting M'gann to Ma'alefa'ak started to look thinner.

Soon enough the stream was gone and Ma'alefa'ak looked weak. The team was also weak from the strain that was put on them. Soon enough, they all left the mental plane and landed with a thud on the ground.

Ma'alefa'ak was the first to start stirring, but that was soon stopped as Cardinal went up to him and punch him so hard he was rendered unconscious. "Sleep tight." Was all she said.

J'onn went to check on the team as Cardinal started to restrain the villain and he found that they were mentally exhausted.

"Reiena, we must get them to the cabin you are staying at, it will be safer for them to recover there." J'onn said.

"The cabin's not far from here. I'll show you the way; can you levitate them all?" Cardinal said and all J'onn did was nod, and began levitating them. The young Dark Knight protégé then started leading the League member to the cabin.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Five Hours Later

Reiena had been watching over her brother and friends while J'onn took Ma'alefa'ak to Belle Rev, and he had just returned about thirty minutes ago. J'onn checked on the team and reassured the fire controller that they would be alright, just needed to regain their mental strength.

"Why don't you go get some rest yourself, you must be exhausted." J'onn said.

"I think I'll just go and walk around the cabin. You know us bats; we don't need all that much sleep." Reiena said as she left the boys' room.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, here's the end of this story, but if you have me on Author Alerts, be watching for something called Brand New Day, it's my latest one short I started working on when I finished this story.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Ten Minutes Later

Reiena was walking around outside, thinking about what had happened over the past two days. She couldn't believe anyone; especially someone like J'onn's brother would manipulate M'gann. As she was moving some of her fire around, she heard the leaves on the ground crackle, and used the fire she had ready to encircle the person coming up behind her.

"I see your hearing is still okay." A familiar voice said.

"Bruce!." Reiena said as she made the fire disappear and ran to hug her adoptive father.

"J'onn told me everything that happened, and I knew I needed to be here for you and Dick." Bruce said as he returned the hug he was getting from his daughter.

"I know now that I'll never commit a crime heinous enough to be sent to Belle Rev with that inhibitor collar." Reiena said, a bit of a laugh behind it.

"It lowered your body temperature didn't it?" Bruce asked as the two of them released the embrace.

"Yes, and if it weren't for Conner, I wouldn't be able to use my left arm right now." Reiena said.

This cause a look of confusion to come to the Dark Knight's face.

"My arms were tied behind me, after a while the pain was getting to me, and Conner convinced M'gann to restrain my arms a different way." Reiena said. "I'm glad the boys found him that day."

Bruce saw a smile on the girl's face, and just then, the both of them felt J'onn come into their minds.

_"The children are waking up."_ J'onn said.

The father and daughter headed into the cabin and to the rooms. They were both smiling as the teenage heroes were starting to sit up on their beds. The first thing Dick looked at was his family and just gave his usual smirk. Conner was starting to get up to go check on M'gann when Reiena walked over to him and pushed him back down. The Kryptonian was too exhausted to try and use his strength.

Just then, the girls came walking into the room, holding each other up since they were still weak. The team looked at them and just grinned, and the girls grinned back.

"I have to admit that you all did excellent work. M'gann; I know what it's like to be controlled and not even know it. You did nothing wrong and the moment you found out what was going on, you helped the team and saved your uncle." Bruce said, using his Batman voice.

"I'm so sorry guys; he told me he had been stripped of his telepathy, so that's why I didn't sense him controlling me." M'gann said, but when she looked at Artemis she knew she was forgiven by her.

"My brother had a strong mind, and he was always manipulative, even without his powers." J'onn said.

"It is understandable that you would believe someone especially after finding out about your mother. All villains use family as a means to begin control." Kaldur said as he pushed his upper body into a sitting position.

"It's not the first time I've dealt with an ally turned evil, even for a moment." Dick said.

"I couldn't stay mad at you babe." Wally said.

"Wally, don't make me beat you up." Conner said.

M'gann could only smile, but then she looked at Reiena as the fire controller was the first one she attacked.

"M'gann, we all knew what we were getting in when we became heroes. I've been controlled before, not mentally though, and believe me; Roy did not enjoy that mission." Reiena said.

Dick just nodded his head at the memory of that mission. The team was happy that this whole thing was over with, but they also knew that it meant they needed to work on their team strength.

"I say you guys are going to need more time, because of this I say another week added onto the three weeks you have should be sufficient." Bruce said, and with that he and J'onn headed out, knowing the team was going to settle in just fine.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

One Month Later

Reiena's arm was back to its old strength and she was out on her first night of patrol in Gotham after her and Dick got back to the manor from the cabin. While the twins were on vacation, Batman had been following leads that Bane was back in town, and working on selling his venom to high school kids. At first, Batman was worried about Cardinal, but she reassured her father/mentor that she wouldn't fall into Bane's hands this time. The trio was prepared this time, as Batman saw the need for some back up.

"So, the little chica is back, I was beginning to think I had taken you out of the game." Bane said as he looked at the twins.

"Seriously, you thought it was that easy. And here I thought you were one of the smarter villains." Cardinal said, knowing that would tick the venom pumped villain off.

The girl's ploy worked as Bane started running toward her. Robin and Batman wanted her to draw him close enough, then they would execute their plan. Bane was close to Cardinal when she jumped up and used her fire to catapult herself over him. When she landed she was a little surprised that Bane has seen how she was going to land, and he was right there just in time to pin her arms to her side and use her against the rest of the trio.

"So, Batman, either you back off and let me finish my business, or you'll be burying this little one." Bane said, and with that he squeezed her until she screamed.

Batman could only glare, but what Bane didn't know was that he was summoning his back up. About thirty seconds later, water came up and swarmed around Bane. While he was distracted, Cardinal was able to get away, then she hit the water with a huge fireball and that created the right kind of steam that would stop him long enough for Cardinal to team up with the trio's backup. When the steam cleared, Bane was surprised at who was there.

"So, all the little niños are here, that's just wonderful." Bane said as a smile came to his face. "Now I can pay you back for what you did to my factory."

Bane went to attack, but all of a sudden, a small tornado formed around him, then when he wasn't looking all of a sudden a fist punched him so hard that he fell out of the tornado and suddenly he was floating in the air. There were three arrows heading his way and two were able to restrain him while the third was a sharp one and it cut the tubing attacked to Bane's head.

The villain was on the ground, and suddenly, Robin was standing over him and punched him in the stomach with a surprising amount of force.

"How is it you could beat me again niños." Bane asked as he was able to catch his breath enough to take.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with us all." Cardinal said, and with that, she went and punched him in the head.

"Felt good to get back at him. No one messes with our family." Superboy said.

"Doesn't he know better than to mess with a bat in Gotham, but hey, we're here for you guys." Artemis said.

Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash only nodded in agreement. Batman may not have allowed other heroes in his city, but since it was Bane and the teens had a score to settle with him, he made an exception. The teens were talking, and Batman let them head to the Batcave to change and have a night of team, well family bonding.


End file.
